Riverdale, Iowa
| subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Scott | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-Council | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Mike Bawden | leader_title1 = City Administrator | leader_name1 = Tim Long | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = December 27, 1950 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5.70 | area_land_km2 = 4.77 | area_water_km2 = 0.93 | area_total_sq_mi = 2.20 | area_land_sq_mi = 1.84 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.36 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_est = 430 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 405 | population_metro = 382,630 (135th) | population_density_km2 = 85.0 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | timezone = Central (CST) | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 184 | elevation_ft = 604 | coordinates = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 52722 | area_code = 563 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 19-67350 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0464721 | website = http://www.riverdaleia.org | footnotes = | pop_est_footnotes = }} Riverdale is a city in Scott County, Iowa, United States. The population was 405 at the 2010 census. Arconic has a giant aluminum rolling mill in Riverdale that employs about 2,000 people. The city site is surrounded on three sides by the far larger city of Bettendorf, and on the fourth by the Mississippi River. Bettendorf, in turn, is one of the Quad Cities. History In 1912, Iowana Dairy Farms was established by Col. G. W. French in what is today the city of Riverdale. French's herd of Holstein cattle became one of the largest and most outstanding in the United States. After the death of Col. French, Glenn Moore took over part of the operation as Iowana Milk Farm, and G. Decker French operated the other part of the operation as Iowana Holstein Farm. The Aluminum Company of America, (ALCOA), moved to the area in 1946. By the middle of 1948 the new plant's construction was finished and operations began in 1949. The city of Riverdale was incorporated December 27, 1950. After a three-year incorporation challenge by the city of Bettendorf, the Iowa Supreme Court upheld the incorporation and the city of Riverdale was granted its independence on February 10, 1953. Riverdale is part of the Quad Cities community. The area was originally called the Tri-Cities which included Moline, Rock Island, and Davenport. Later the name was changed to the Quad Cities with the addition of East Moline. Today the Quad Cities community consists of the larger cities of Davenport, Iowa; Bettendorf, Iowa; Moline, Illinois; Rock Island, Illinois; and East Moline, Illinois, as well as surrounding smaller cities Eldridge, Long Grove, Park View, Blue Grass, Buffalo, Walcott, Maysville, Mount Joy, Pleasant Valley, LeClaire, Panorama Park, and Riverdale in Iowa and Silvis, Milan, Hampton, Carbon Cliff, Port Byron, Andalusia, Coal Valley, and Colona in Illinois. The Quad Cities has a total population of over 380,000 people. Geography Riverdale is located at (41.535466, −90.467216). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Neighborhoods There are several distinct neighborhoods in Riverdale. * Belmont Road - There are two clusters of homes along Belmont Road. One is directly adjacent to Pleasant Valley High School and one is near the intersection of Belmont Road and Pleasant Ridge Drive. * Fenno Hill - This neighborhood consists of homes along Fenno Drive, Fenno Road and Valley Drive near the eastern edge of the community. * Haven's Acres - This neighborhood consists of homes along Bellingham Street, Kensington Street, Wisteria Lane and Sycamore Lane. Haven's Acres is directly adjacent to Duck Creek and the Riverway and Duck Creek bike trails at the southwestern edge of the community. * Manor Hill - This neighborhood consists of homes along Manor Drive, Circle Drive, Fieldcrest Road, Windsor Drive, and Elmhurst Lane. * Welch Farms - This neighborhood is proposed and land was purchased by a developer in 2017 to build new homes and businesses along the western border of the community, north of Haven's Acres. Demographics http://data.iowadatacenter.org/datatables/PlacesAll/plpopulation18502000.pdf |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 405 people, 162 households, and 128 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 186 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 98.5% White, 0.2% African American, 0.5% Native American, and 0.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.5% of the population. There were 162 households of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.0% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 21.0% were non-families. 17.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.80. The median age in the city was 48.4 years. 20% of residents were under the age of 18; 6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 19.8% were from 25 to 44; 32.2% were from 45 to 64; and 22.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.9% male and 49.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 656 people, 270 households, and 193 families residing in the city. The population density was 366.8 people per square mile (141.5/km²). There were 285 housing units at an average density of 159.4 per square mile (61.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.87% White, 0.61% African American, 0.15% Asian, 0.46% from other races, and 0.91% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.29% of the population. There were 270 households out of which 30.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 13.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.5% were non-families. 24.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.88. 26.1% are under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 23.8% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 18.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females, there were 103.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $32,656, and the median income for a family was $41,875. Males had a median income of $37,500 versus $28,194 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,074. About 13.9% of families and 16.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.5% of those under age 18 and 5.5% of those age 65 or over. Education 's main building.]] ]] Riverdale is within the Pleasant Valley Community School District."2010 CENSUS - CENSUS BLOCK MAP: Riverdale city, IA." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on July 14, 2018. Riverdale is zoned to Riverdale Heights Elementary School in Bettendorf."District Attendance Map." Pleasant Valley Community School District. Retrieved on July 17, 2018. The district's sole junior high, Pleasant Valley Junior High School, is in LeClaire.Home. Pleasant Valley Junior High School. Retrieved on July 17, 2018. "Location: 3501 Wisconsin Street LeClaire, IA 52753" Pleasant Valley High School, the district's sole high school, is in the Riverdale city limits.Home. Pleasant Valley High School. Retrieved on July 14, 2018. "Location: 604 Belmont Rd Bettendorf, IA 52722" - Listed on the Riverdale municipal site as: "Sr. High School Pleasant Valley High School Belmont Road Riverdale, Iowa 52722" Eastern Iowa Community Colleges also maintains Scott Community College in Riverdale."Scott Community College." Eastern Iowa Community Colleges. Retrieved on July 14, 2018. "500 Belmont Road Bettendorf, IA 52722" References External links * City website Category:Cities in Scott County, Iowa Category:Cities in Iowa Category:Iowa populated places on the Mississippi River Category:Cities in the Quad Cities